Law & Order: SVU: Long Beach Division: Crashed
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: The Long Beach SVU and the Torrance SVU team up when a teenage girl is raped after crashing a dance with her friends. The case hits close to home for Natalie. Meanwhile, Grant believes he is being stalked.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Long Beach, California, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit: Long Beach Division. These are their stories."_

**TORRANCE, CALIFORNIA: February 14: 8:30 PM**

Three teenage girls, one with brown hair, one with blonde hair, and one with red hair, stepped out of a car wearing matching dresses. They giggled as they approached the Torrance High School.

"I can't believe we're crashing a Valentine's dance," the girl with red hair said.

"I know," the blonde haired girl said. "This is going to be so fun!"

"What if we get caught?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Shut up, Kimberly," the blonde girl said. "No one cares."

"Don't tell me to shut up, Bridget," Kimberly said.

"Both of you shut up," the red haired girl said.

"Why don't you, Eliza?" Bridget asked.

"Let's stop fighting," Eliza said. "We're about to have the time of our lives."

As the girls entered the courtyard, where the dance was being held. As they walked around, three teenage boys approached them.

"Wow!" one boy exclaimed. "A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead!"

"This is a big school," another boy said. "But I don't think you go here."

"We don't," Eliza said. "We're crashing. Our school."

The third boy walked over to Eliza.

"My name is Roger," the boy said. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Care to dance?"

"Of course," Eliza said.

As Eliza and Roger danced, Bridget and Kimberly watched and smiled. A female chaperone walked over to them.

"Excuse me," the chaperone said. "Are you girls students at this school?"

"No," Bridget said.

"Bridget!" Kimberly shouted.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the chaperone said.

After Bridget and Kimberly left, Eliza and Roger continued dancing. The same chaperone walked over to them and tapped Eliza on the shoulder.

"She's my date," Roger said.

"Does she go to this school?" the chaperone asked.

"I go to school in Long Beach," Eliza replied. "That's where I live."

"You're going to have to leave," the chaperone said.

"Fine," Eliza said. "It was nice to meet you, Roger."

Eliza walked through the school and out the front to see the car and her friends gone.

"They seriously couldn't wait for me?" Eliza asked aloud to herself.

Eliza walked back to the courtyard where Roger stood waiting for her.

"You rebel," Roger said. "Coming back for more?"

"My friends ditched me," Eliza said. "Can I get a ride home?"

"Of course," Roger replied.

Eliza sat in the backseat of Roger's car as Roger drove.

"Thank you so much for the ride," Eliza said.

"You're welcome," Roger said.

Roger suddenly came up to a parking lot and stopped his car.

"Roger?" Eliza asked.

"What do you say we have some fun?" Roger asked.

"What kind of fun?" Eliza asked.

"I have a condom in my wallet," Roger replied.

"No," Eliza said. "I don't want to do that."

Roger started to crawl into the back seat. Eliza quickly went for the door handle, only to discover it wouldn't open.

"Child locks," Roger said in a scary tone. "You never can be too safe."

"Roger!" Eliza shouted. "I'm saying no!"

Roger held Eliza down and began kissing her neck.

"Get off of me!" Eliza screamed. "Somebody help me!"

No one could here Eliza scream, as they were in the middle of a huge, deserted parking lot.

**LONG BEACH, CALIFORNIA: February 15: 3:30 AM**

Eliza entered her home with her dress torn and her face covered in bruises. As she entered the living room, she noticed her mother, Bria, sat on the couch waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bria asked angrily. "I have been worried sick!"

Bria noticed the bruises and the tears on Eliza's dress.

"Sweetie?" Bria asked in a worried tone.

"Mom," Eliza sobbed. "I was raped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hunter Grant and his boyfriend, Adam Kendrick, sat in Grant's kitchen eating breakfast.

"I had a really fun time last night," Kendrick said getting up. "However, I must be going."

"No," Grant said to his boyfriend. "Not yet."

"I have a client," Kendrick said. "But, if you want to have another night of fun, we could meet up at my house tonight."

"I like that idea," Grant said.

Grant and Kendrick shared a kiss. Kendrick then pointed at the window.

"Dude," Kendrick said. "There's someone in your driveway."

Grant looked at the window and say a red 2003 Chevy Cavalier. He then rushed outside and the car sped off. Kendrick walked outside.

"Damn it," Grant said. "I didn't get the plate number.

**POLICE STATION- LONG BEACH**

Sergeant Maxwell Clark sat at his desk while Eliza gave him her statements.

"Eliza," Clark said. "I know this is hard for you, but I need to know exactly what happened."

"My friends, Bridget and Kimberly, and I went to Torrance High School last night," Eliza said.

"Why did you go to Torrance?" Clark asked.

"We wanted to crash the Valentine's dance," Eliza replied. "We crash dances all the time. Anyway, this guy who said his name was Roger came up to me and asked me to dance. So as we were dancing, a chaperone asked Bridget and Kimberly to leave. As they left, I continued to dance with Roger."

"How long were you at the dance?" Clark asked.

"Not very long," Eliza replied. "The same chaperone told me to leave. I expected my friends to be waiting for me, but they had already left. So I went back to the dance and asked Roger for a ride home. He had me ride in the back."

Eliza began to cry once more.

"I'm sorry," Eliza sobbed.

"It's okay," Clark said softly.

"He stopped in the middle of this parking lot and asked if I wanted to have sex," Eliza sobbed. "I said no and he climbed into the back seat. I tried to escape, but the child locks were on. I screamed for help, but no one could here me."

Eliza wiped her eyes.

"He hit me in the face when I wouldn't stop screaming," Eliza sobbed. "He tore my dress and pulled off my underwear. He then forcefully had sex with me. And after he was finished, he forced me to "

"Did he wear a condom?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Eliza sobbed.

"Have you showered?" Clark asked.

"No," Eliza sobbed. "I just put on clean clothes."

"You'll need to do a rape kit," Clark said.

"Okay," Eliza sobbed.

Clark led Eliza out of his office where Bria waited for her.

"Mom," Eliza sobbed. "I have to do a rape kit."

"Okay," Bria said softly.

Bria looked at Clark.

"This monster who did this to my daughter is not going to get away with this!" Bria shouted. "We are going to press charges!"

Bridget and Kimberly ran into the station and over to Eliza.

"Eliza!" Bridget shouted. "I can't believe this happened to you."

"You must be the so-called friends," Clark said.

"Excuse me?" Bridget asked.

"You two are horrible friends to Eliza!" Clark shouted. "How dare you leave her?! If you had just waited for her, she wouldn't have been in that car, and she wouldn't have been raped! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Real friends don't abandon their friends!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clark sat down in a chair in a doctor's office while a female doctor examined his feet.

"Your feet are looking better," the doctor said. "How are they feeling?"

"My right one still keeps cramping," Clark replied.

"Well," the doctor said. "I want you to continue doing work from inside the police station. I still want you to prop your feet up when sitting down. Also, have you been massaging your foot?"

"No," Clark replied. "But my friend keeps massaging my foot."

"Well, tell your friend thank you, because massaging really helps," the doctor said. "Also, I want you to see a chiropractor."

"Okay," Clark said.

"You're getting better, Max," the doctor said. "Just keep it up and soon, you'll be back on the field, or whatever they say for police officers."

After his appointment, Clark returned to the station. He then walked over to Natalie. 

"Natalie," Clark said. "I've just spoken with Sergeant Billie Turner of the Torrance SVU. He wants to team up to help investigate the rape."

"Yes?" Natalie asked.

"I want you to go to Torrance and assist Turner on the investigation," Clark said.

"Yes, sir," Natalie said. "You know, I'm from Torrance."

"Exactly why I want you to assist," Clark said. "Good luck."

**TORRANCE, CALIFORNIA **

Natalie arrived at the police station and entered Turner's office where Turner sat at his desk.

"Sergeant Turner?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Turner replied.

"Detective Andrea Natalie from the Long Beach SVU," Natalie said. "Sergeant Maxwell Clark sent me."

"Oh yes," Turner said. "The alleged rape of a Long Beach teen."

"Yes," Natalie said.

"Let's get to it," Turner said.

**TORRANCE HIGH SCHOOL**

Natalie and Turner walked around Torrance High School showing a photo of Eliza. As they walked down the hallway, Turner noticed the look on Natalie's face.

"Are you okay?" Turner asked

"It's just weird to be back here," Natalie replied. "I didn't really enjoy high school."

"I'm sorry," Turner said.

Turner and Natalie continued showing Eliza's photo. Finally, a female student recognized her.

"Yes," the student said. "I saw her dancing with Roger Fredmen last night at the dance."

"Do you know which class he's in right now?" Turner asked.

"He's on the surf team," the student replied. "They're practicing on the beach right now."

**TORRANCE BEACH**

Natalie and Turner arrived at the beach to see several students standing on their surfboards. They then walked up to them.

"Which one of you is Roger Fredmen?" Natalie asked.

Roger got off of his surfboard and walked over to them.

"I am," Roger replied.

Natalie and Turner showed their badges.

"Sergeant Turner from the Torrance Special Victims Unit," Turner said.

"Detective Natalie from the Long Beach Special Victims Unit," Natalie said.

"May I help you?" Roger asked.

"You need to come with us for questioning," Turner said.

"Regarding what?" Roger asked.

"Eliza Guardi," Natalie replied. "You know, the girl you raped last night."

"I did no such thing," Roger said. "And I'm not going to the police station."

"You can either go with us willingly, or we can cuff you," Natalie said.

"Fine," Roger said.

Roger followed after Natalie and Turner. As he walked, he got out his phone and called his mother.

"Hey, Mom," Roger said. "I'm being taken to the police station against my will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**TORRANCE POLICE STATION**

Natalie and Turner sat at the table in an interrogation room questioning Roger while his mother sat beside him.

"Why did you do it?" Natalie asked.

"I didn't rape her," Roger said.

"Your DNA was found on her," Natalie said.

"The sex was consensual," Roger said.

"Not according to Eliza," Turner said.

"This is ridiculous!" Roger's mother shouted. "My son is not a rapist!"

"Having sex with someone when they say no is rape," Natalie said.

"Were you there when I had sex with her?" Roger asked.

"No," Natalie said.

"So how do you know if she said no?" Roger asked. "Because she told you? Look, you have no proof. So you cannot keep me here."

Natalie looked at Turner.

"I'm sorry, Natalie," Turner said. "Roger, you're free to go."

"No!" Natalie shouted. "You can't just let him go!"

"We don't have evidence," Turner said.

"He's a rapist!" Natalie shouted. "He deserves to rot in prison!"

Natalie stormed out of the room. Turner followed after her.

"My office!" Turner shouted. "Now!"

Natalie followed Turner into his office. Turner closed the door behind them.

"That was very unprofessional!" Turner shouted.

"You just let a rapist walk free!" Natalie shouted.

"We have no evidence!" Turner shouted. "If Eliza were to take him to court, he could easily fight his way out of it! We need more in order to book him!"

"What if we can't find any evidence to book him?" Eliza asked. "That didn't happen for me!"

"What do you mean it didn't happen for you?" Turner asked.

"Never mind," Natalie said. "Forget I said anything. I'm going back to Long Beach and reporting our progress to Clark."

**LONG BEACH POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Clark sat at his desk doing deskwork. Grant entered the office.

"I need your help," Grant said.

"What is it, Hunter?" Clark asked.

"I think I'm being stalked," Grant replied.

"What do you mean you're being stalked?" Clark asked.

"Look out the window," Grant said.

Clark looked out the window.

"Do you see a red Cavalier?" Grant asked.

"No," Clark replied.

"It was there!" Grant shouted. "It's been following me everywhere."

"Well, Hunter," Clark said. "I can ask a patrol team to keep an eye out. Did you get the license plate?"

"No," Grant replied.

"Okay," Clark said.

Natalie walked into the office.

"I need to talk to you," Natalie said.

"Actually, I need to talk to you," Clark said. "Turner called."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**TORRANCE POLICE STATION**

Turner sat at his desk looking over a file. Natalie stormed into the office.

"Seriously?" Natalie asked in an angry tone. "You told on me?"

"You're behavior needed to be reported," Turner replied.

"Screw you!" Natalie shouted.

"Cut the drama," Turner said. "Now before you left, you said something about how justice didn't happen for you."

Natalie sat down.

"This does not leave the room," Natalie said.

"Okay," Turner said.

"I was 17," Natalie said. "The star quarterback asked me to go to senior prom with him. He picked me up early and told me he wanted to take me out for seafood before the prom."

Natalie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Natalie?" Turner asked. "Did he rape you?"

Natalie turned around and nodded.

"He pulled into an abandoned parking lot, just like what Roger did with Eliza," Natalie said. "He activated the child locks so I couldn't escape."

"And they never charged him?" Turner asked.

"They security cameras were down," Natalie replied. "I did a rape kit but nothing showed up. I had stupidly taken a shower when I got home."

"I'm so sorry," Turner said.

"Thanks," Natalie said.

Natalie gasped.

"Security cameras!" Natalie shouted.

A few hours later, Natalie, Eliza, Turner, and Grant drove around looking for the parking lot.

"Anything looking familiar?" Turner asked.

Eliza pointed to a parking lot.

"There!" Eliza shouted.

Natalie pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out.

"Okay," Grant said. "We need to get footage from all the security cameras in the area and then we can book this son of a bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE**

Gillian Hardwicke sat at a table discussing the upcoming trial with Roger and his female lawyer.

"I've seen the security footage and it clearly shows you raping Eliza," Hardwicke said. "We also have footage from months of women you raped and statements from 13 victims. You're going down and there's not going to be a plea bargain and being tried as an adult."

"What if I agree to plea guilty?" Roger asked.

"I repeat," Hardwicke said. "There is no plea bargain and you are being tried as an adult. You are going to be sentenced to the maximum, guilty plea or not."

**ELIZA'S HOM E: LONG BEACH**

Natalie sat on the couch in the living room of Eliza's house speaking with Bria and Eliza.

"I just wanted you to know that Roger is pleading guilty," Natalie said. "He's going to prison."

"Thank God!" Bria cheered.

"Eliza," Natalie said. "I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that this happened to you."

"Thanks," Eliza said.

"When I was 17, I was raped on the way to my senior prom," Natalie said. "It was also in a parking lot and in the backseat of a car."

"Child locks?" Eliza asked.

"Child locks," Natalie replied.

**LONG BEACH POLICE DEPARTMENT **

Natalie got up from her desk and walked towards the elevator. She then pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. As she waited, Turner walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

"I was just telling Max how much I enjoyed working with you," Turner replied.

"Oh," Natalie said.

"Look, Andrea," Turner said. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Natalie said. "It's been nearly 7 years."

"You're most likely not the first person he raped," Turner said. "And he's probably raped again and is still raping. Roger raped 13 other girls that we know of. Please let me reopen the case."

"Billie," Natalie said. "Please drop it."

"You can't just run away from your past," Turner said as the elevator doors opened.

"I said drop it!" Natalie shouted.

"Andrea," Turner said.

"Shut the hell up!" Natalie shouted. "You have no idea what I've been through these past seven years! I still have nightmares! I could barely even enter that school! I can hardly even drive past that parking lot! Every time I do, no matter how hard I try not to, I remember that it's where I was raped!"

Clark walked out of his office.

"Is everything okay?" Clark asked.

"No!" Natalie shouted. "Nothing is okay! He will not stop harassing me! And you!"

"What did I do?" Clark asked.

"You screamed at Eliza's friends and told them it was their fault that Eliza got raped!" Natalie screamed. "That's not okay, Max! I know you have autism, but it is never okay to place the blame on anyone but the attacker! You idiot!"

"I am sorry," Clark said.

Natalie got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Clark and Turner watched as the door closed.

Later, Natalie sat in her living room watching TV and drinking a beer. Her phone began to ring. She looked to see Clark was calling her.

"Hey, Max," Natalie said. "I'm sorry I exploded at you."

"You were right," Clark said. "I had no right to blame Eliza's friends."

"Yeah," Natalie said. "But I still shouldn't have screamed at you."

"Listen," Clark said. "Roger Fredmen is dead."

"What?" Natalie asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Suicide," Clark explained. "He threw himself in front of an oncoming train at a subway station in Los Angeles."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Grant sat at his desk going over a case file. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hunter," a voice said.

Grant looked up to see a face he hadn't seen in 13 years.

"Dad," Grant said.

"Hello, Hunter," Grants father, Jackson, said.

"What are you doing here?" Grant asked.

"I really wanted to see you," Jackson said. "I've been trying to see you, but I kept getting scared and driving off."

"So you're my stalker!" Grant shouted.

"I've been regretting the way I treated you," Jackson replied.

"You mean when you hit me in and threw me out of the house when I was 15," Grant said.

"I was just shocked," Jackson said. "You don't really expect your son to come out as gay. I'm really sorry."

"I can't forgive you, Dad!" Grant shouted.

"I really am sorry," Jackson said.

"I literally haven't spoken to you or seen you in 13 years!" Grant shouted. "I was only 15 and you threw me out of the house! I was only 15, Dad! You called me a fag!"

Jackson stood silently.

"Get out!" Grant shouted. "Get out or I'm calling the police!"

Jackson walked off and Grant broke down.

Later, Grant, still crying, knocked on the door of Kendrick's house. Kendrick opened the door. The sight of his boyfriend crying concerned him.

"Hunter?" Kendrick asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Can I stay over?" Grant asked his boyfriend, trying to fight his tears.

"Of course," Kendrick said softly.

Kendrick embraced his boyfriend tightly.

**THE END**


End file.
